


The Boy Who Pierced

by judgeygabriel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Happy Ending, Harry with a lip ring, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Nipple Piercings, Not a lot of angst, Piercings, Rebel Harry, Some angst, Tattoos, just some, lip ring, lots of fluff, maybe smut, rebellious Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeygabriel/pseuds/judgeygabriel
Summary: Harry Potter was tired of being the Boy who Lived, the one who everyone bowed down for. He wanted a change- and he certainly got one. The looks Malfoy kept throwing at him whenever he would bite at his lip rings, the judging from everyone around him- But he didn't care. This was him now. The Boy Who Pierced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first Drarry fic I've posted here- I'm excited X3 There's a prompt on Tumblr about Lip ring!Harry and I looked but couldn't find the type of fic I wanted so....Here I am!! If you like grouchy boys, messy hair, mornings after sex, riding brooms together, switching ties and all that good stuff- welcome to The Boy Who Pierced!! (Also!! I own the spell Olfactorium- it's of my own creation since I couldn't find the spell I really wanted. It's from the Latin word olfactorius- to get the smell of, to sniff -because it makes a room/object/person seem like it smells like the scent you imagine.)

Harry's pale green eyes, striking like jade against his golden-dark skin, are narrowed down to slits. His glasses had been cruelly snapped right down the middle by his lovely cousin Dudley and he couldn't see- nor could he reach his wand, locked in the cupboard under the stairs, to either fix the glasses or charm seeing spells onto his eyes. But, you know. It was fine. 

He sighed, looking up from the long scroll of parchment half-unrolled in front of him. His quill stopped in the air, midword, and he rubbed his eyes hard with his fists. Looking up at the clock, he realised it was already past midnight- he gasped. He was seventeen! An adult! Which meant...He could do magic now! 

Sneakily and quietly, he snuck out of his room- skipping the third to last step on the staircase as he crept downstairs- it creaked, rather loudly, and no one was to know he was leaving. He knew he could still get in trouble for doing magic in a Muggle house, with Muggles sleeping right upstairs so instead he quietly picked the lock on his old cupboard (the Dursley's didn't know he could do that, but he'd learned years ago so that he could sneak out and steal a piece of bread or two if he hadn't got any dinner) and got his wand. He pulled out the fully packed trunk from the tiny closet, dragging it outside without much trouble. 

He threw his wand arm out and waited for the magical bus to come screeching down the road. 

~(*^*)~

Harry had fallen asleep to the screechy rocking of the bus as it jolted back and forth, narrowly avoiding sidewalks, pedestrians, and other vehicles on the Muggle road. He had given 5 shiny galleons to the driver, who tried to give them back but he insisted. He was only going to the Leaky Cauldron (a fare of some 15 sickles) but he was tired and pumped up on adrenaline. 

Harry jolted awake as the Knight Bus came to a sudden, lurching halt in front of a small, musty looking tavern. He jumped up, promptly tripped over a witch who had fallen asleep on the floor, picked himself up and loped to the front of the bus, grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage (which was empty as she was meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron) and leaving the bus. It promptly lurched into motion, driving about a yard before it disappeared with a screech. 

Harry turned, green eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't see much in the darkness of the alley he stands in. He opens the door to the Leaky Cauldron, avoiding glances from those who recognised him. His gaze locked on the floor, he approaches the front desk.

"Hi," he mutters. "I have a room? It's under Granger." 

The man at the desk sneers slightly at him. "Yes Sir, then. Here's your key." A rusty silver key is shoved at the boy, who snatches it without another word and runs up the stairs.

He pushes the door to his room open, the hinges creaking. He wrinkles his nose slightly at the musty smell- He waves his wand, murmuring a scent charm- "Olfactorium" -And coats the entire room with the smell he had always loved most, the smell revealed to him by the Amortenia they had brewed 6th year. The smell was a mixture of sharp, prickling mint, soap and cinnamon hairgel. He loved the smell.

Harry's green eyes pass over the room where he dumps Hedwig's cage and puts his trunk. He moves swiftly across the tiny room, waving his wand. "Wingardium leviosa," he says, moving the tiny shelf next to the bed. It reveals a tiny fireplace- he reaches into his jean pocket and takes out some Floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace. The green flames shoot up. He crawls into the fire, standing up and shouting, "Knockturn Alley!" He stumbles out of the fire into Borgin and Burkes- he sneaks out the door. 

Glancing around the alley, Harry looks for a piercing shop. Seeing one, He walks toward it with a different walk from his usual- now he's strolling, hips swinging slightly. As he enters the shop, the man behind th counter looks up. His eyes are white- even the irises are just a shade away from white. He smiles dangerously as Harry approaches. "Chosen One? In my shop?" 

Harry nods. "I'd like to get some piercings." The man's smile grew wider. 

"Come on back, then." He gets up, walking into a small back area- surprisingly clean. "What would you like, exactly?"

Harry smiles. He had been prepared. "I'd like joker bites and snake bites too, please."

The man raised one eyebrow (completely unvisable through the hoops peirced completely around it) and smiles darkly. "So prepared. I'm impressed, Chosen One." Harry shrugs. "I guess we'll get right on it, then." The man smirks, pulling out his wand. "Choose your liprings." He accios the rack of beginners earrings and shows Harry them 

Harry's brows draw together and he points out two silver studs. "I'd like these for the jokers." He then picks two silver rings with emeralds on them. "And those for the snakebites." The man laughs. 

"Good choices." He pulls out his wand, casting a numbing spell and then a piercing spell, each piercing going in smoothly. Harry smiles when the guy turns around, feeling the new things in his lips.

"Nice. Thank you." He pulls out 5 galleons, handing them over. After the guy smiles wolfishly at him, he leaves, walking out into the Alley. He darts into Diagon Alley and then out- Into the Leaky Cauldron. He runs past Tom and the people in the pub, back up to his room. He drops onto his bed, letting out a sigh. He felt good...Really good. Rolling onto his stomach, he bites his lip. Something was missing. He reached up, lightly tugging his earlobe. He grinned. "Oh!" 

He knew exactly what he wanted- A tattoo. He takes a deep breath- He was going to do this by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! *bows* I appreciate it very much!! There is so much more to come~! <33 Hopefully I'll update weekly, but I have no schedule- School is starting back up on Wednesday. X3 I love to get comments and if you have any constructive critisicm please have it out with me~! <33 xxx


End file.
